coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
1986
Events *1st January - Ken Barlow finds out that his daughter Susan has spent New Year in London with his enemy Mike Baldwin. *6th January - First appearance of Jenny Bradley. Police break the news that her mother has been run over and killed. *15th January - First appearance of Alan Bradley, and sees his daughter Jenny for the first time in eight years. *22nd January - When Ken Barlow finds out his daughter Susan has got back with Mike Baldwin he goes to Baldwin's Casuals and thumps Mike, declaring "I've had enough of your poison in my family". *24th January - Izzy Armstrong is born. *27th January - First appearance of Sally Seddon. Kevin Webster splashes her with his van when she is on her way to a job interview. He takes her back to No.13 to dry and they agree to a date. *12th February - Alf Roberts buys 11 Coronation Street, much to his wife Audrey's horror. *16th February - Paul Clayton is born. *9th March - Angie Appleton is born. *17th March - Alf and Audrey Roberts move into No.11. *19th March - Gary Windass is born. *2nd April - Peter and Susan Barlow celebrate their 21st birthday with a party. *9th April - Kevin Webster and Terry Duckworth fight in the Builder's Yard over Sally Seddon. *23rd April - Audrey Roberts opens a hairdressing salon in No.11. Ada Arrowsmith dies in Weatherfield General. *28th April - Hilda Ogden's deceased friend Ada Arrowsmith leaves Hilda her cat, Rommel, in her will. *30th April - Peter Barlow accuses Ken of neglecting him and Susan for most of their lives. *7th May - Bert Tilsley's nephew from Australia, Ian Latimer, arrives to stay and immediately falls for Gail Tilsley. *14th May - Mike Baldwin marries Susan Barlow with a very reluctant Ken Barlow giving the bride away. *19th May - Vera Duckworth collects the Vauxhall Nova prize she won in a competition that Jack entered in her name for "Husband of the Year". *21st May - Sally Seddon is thrown out of her house by her disapproving father after spending the night with Kevin Webster. *28th May - Gail Tilsley, tired of her old routine, succumbs to the advances of husband Brian's cousin Ian Latimer and starts sleeping with him. Hilda Ogden demands Sally Seddon leave No.13 when she hears that Kevin Webster has been allowing her to stay over, but changes her mind when she witnesses Sally's mother forcing her to hand over her dole money to buy beer for her father. *4th June - Alan Bradley attacks Terry Duckworth in the Rovers when he hears Terry has been complaining about him in front of Jenny Bradley. *11th June - Tracy Langton's surname is changed to "Barlow", with Ken Barlow having legally adopted her. *16th June - Jack Duckworth fixes the fuse in the Rovers' cellar. His poor handiwork later results in a fire. *18th June - The bad fuse in the Rovers' cellar results in a fire at dawn. Kevin Webster and Sally Seddon wake the residents and Kevin tries to rescue Bet Lynch from the bedroom. The fire brigade arrive and take over, lifting Bet to safety and putting out the fire. As the Rovers is boarded up, brewery Newton & Ridley decides to demolish the pub. *9th July - Vera Duckworth passes her driving test. *16th July - Danny and Frankie Baldwin are married. *21st July - Gloria Todd finishes with Alan Bradley when she finds out he has been seeing Rita Fairclough on the side. *28th July - Gail Tilsley reveals that she is pregnant but she doesn't know if the father is husband Brian or lover Ian Latimer. *30th July - Audrey Roberts's lack of attention means that a subtle dye on Hilda Ogden's hair turns it bright orange. *6th August - Gail Tilsley confesses to Brian that Ian Latimer could be the father of her unborn child. *11th August - After the disastrous fire of 18th June, the refurbishments to the Rovers are completed and Bet Lynch asks Hilda Ogden if she will officially open the pub in her capacity of being its longest-serving employee. *13th August - Hilda Ogden re-opens the refurbished Rovers for business. *20th August - Barmaid Alison Dougherty is poached by Alec Gilroy from the Rovers to work at the Graffiti Club and she promptly runs off with the takings. *10th September - Brian Tilsley tells everyone in the Rovers that the baby that estranged wife Gail is expecting might not be his. *17th September - Kevin Webster proposes to Sally Seddon. *20th September - Candice Stowe is born. *22nd September - Betty Turpin comes back out of retirement to work at the Rovers. *24th September - Hilda Ogden tells Kevin Webster and Sally Seddon that they can live with her after their wedding. *26th September - Katy Harris is born. *6th October - Kevin Webster enjoys his stag night at the Rovers with free drinks laid on by Bet Lynch as a thank-you for saving her from the fire at the pub earlier in the year. *8th October - Kevin Webster marries Sally Seddon. *10th December - Martin Platt and Jenny Bradley start dating. *17th December - At a Christmas party, Mike Baldwin discovers that Mark Redman is his son. *29th December - Rita Fairclough lets Martin Platt and Jenny Bradley borrow her car so that Jenny can go to a talent contest. Jenny wins the competition, but as they're returning home, Martin lets Jenny drive and she overturns the car. Martin is trapped inside. *31st December - Warren Baldwin is born. Terry Duckworth breaks into the Corner Shop. See also *Coronation Street in 1986 *Category:1986 episodes External links *1986 at Wikipedia Category:1986